


Soul(mate)-Searching

by universalmamotchka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalmamotchka/pseuds/universalmamotchka
Summary: Nate Heywood has been searching for his soulmate since he found Anna Loring's number scribbled on his palm. Little did he know it would take him on a trip through time itself to finally meet the man of his dreams.





	Soul(mate)-Searching

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is trash.

Nate Heywood had hoped for a normal soulmate, much like Arnold hopes for a normal field trip in The Magic School Bus. He also is like Arnold in another way because he too never gets the normalcy he craves. It took seventy million years for Nate to meet his soulmate, which is possible due to time travel. Of course that's just what Nate has to consider normalcy.

\------------------

**Five Years Ago**

Nate groaned after being woken up, something was off and he severely hoped he wasn't bleeding. It had been a slight tickling sensation on his palm. He touched his palm quickly to make sure he wasn't gushing out the dreaded crimson liquid, luckily he was fine. Of course now he was terrified there was an insect or small rodent crawling around in his bed.

He quickly rolled ungracefully out of the bed and hit the ground still tangled in the grey sheet. He turned on his bedside lamp and checked his bed and all around it looking for the tiny intruder. Not finding anything he sat on his bed and sighed, his imagination was running wild. At least that's what he had thought. Staring at his palm it finally clicked, his soulmate was finally showing herself.

Someone had written their number on his other half, a woman named Anna. She had cute handwriting, you could tell she was a little intoxicated. To be up at this time you had to be drunk. Nate was just excited to see his soulmate finally showing up, it had taken longer than it usually does. Nate had started to think he didn't have a soulmate. He quickly scribbles the number down thinking this Anna would lead him to his soulmate in the morning.

\------------------

**Two Years Ago**

It had taken Nate a while to get rid of his internalized homophobia, after finding out his soulmate was of the male gender. Ray as Nate learned had tried to get in contact many times throughout the years. Nate had blocked out any messages Ray wrote on his skin he didn't reply to any of them. It was a sad three years. Eventually Nate came to appreciate his sexuality and his soulmate. It was time for Nate to finally meet Ray.

 _'Hello, I'm sure you don't want to hear from me. I wouldn't after what I put you through, but I've learned the error of my ways. I'm Nate'_   Nate scrawled across his left forearm in neat-ish writing. He hoped Ray could forgive him and meet up. It took hours but eventually he felt his arm start to tickle in a way he hadn't felt for months. Excitedly he looked at his arm to see a gigantic dick on his arm, he didn't know what to make of the picture. Was that good or bad?

Suddenly he felt the sensation on his arm once again watching as a message in Ray's handwriting appeared. _'Sorry that was my friend Mick, and while I'm still hurt I think I can forgive you. You're my soulmate after all'_   the message brought a smile to his face. Nate couldn't wait to meet up with the man.

\------------------

**One Year Ago**

Things were much more complicated than Nate had thought they would be, Ray was a time traveler. Nate would have deemed him insane if Ray hadn't left proof like he asked, a picture of him in the 1920's with a drawing Nate had made. Meeting up was hard when Ray was saving the timeline.

But something was wrong his soulmate hadn't contacted him since a visit to the 1940's which was forbidden by Rex Tyler. He needed help to see if there was any chance Ray was still alive. He went to Oliver Queen who just happened to be the Green Arrow. Together they found the wreckage of the Waverider. Inside had been Mick Rory in stasis. Oliver left the two of them to find the rest of the legends.

"Nate I've heard that name before, haircut always talked about you" Mick says staring at the male with slight interest "figures a pretty boy like you would be the boy-scout's soulmate" Mick says taking another sip of his beer. "You're the guy who always draws dicks on Ray's arm, that was really hard to explain to my mother" Nate cringes thinking of the memory.

It took hours for Nate to find a lead on any of the legends, of course Ray was the first one he found a lead on. "Oh god I hope he's not dead" Nate whispers to himself looking at the date. He scribbles a message on his arm quickly _'we're coming for you'_   then he quickly runs to Mick. "I found a lead on Ray"

\------------------

**Seventy Million Years Ago**

Nate and Mick search the forest for any sign of Raymond. They find a shelter obviously built by a human being, so there was still hope. _'Ray we're here please help us find you'_   Nate scrawls hurriedly, only seconds later the pair hear a scream.

Nate runs toward the sound not worrying about the terror behind it. When they reach Ray they see why he was so scared, a tyrannosaurus rex was chasing him. Mick thinking quickly doused the creature in fire, not harming it. The dinosaur leaves and Nate can feel his heartbeat slowing. "You found me" Ray smiles walking towards Nate. "I couldn't let my soulmate die before I met him" Nate says pulling him into a hug. Mick pretends to puke behind them which makes Ray laugh happily.

"I've missed human company" Ray whispers into Nate's shoulder. Nate smiles and breathes deeply, which was a huge mistake on his part. "You stink, how long has it been since you had a shower or bath?" Nate asks actually dry heaving. "A while, let's leave it at that. Let's get to the waverider so I can take multiple showers" "After that I think we have a lot to catching up to do" Nate smiles "Seventy million years worth" not many soulmates could say they waited that long. 


End file.
